Ephismatologie
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: "Donnez-moi des retenues et je vous rends votre chat" "Je n'ai pas de chat, miss Adams." "..." "Mais comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse je vais me faire un plaisir de vous coller avec le professeur McGonagall." "...On pourrait revoir les termes du contrat ?"
1. C'était pas moi

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui voici une nouvelle fic de Zod'a et moi ! Nous avons décidé de recommencer à combiner nos génialissimes cerveaux ensemble et bah on verra ce que ça donnera.

Ceux qui nous connaissent le savent mais sinon nous prévenons, il arrivera sûrement qu'on utilise du vocabulaire qui pourrait être familier. Très souvent même. On vous souhaite juste de passer un agréable moment. Quelques personnages nous appartiennent mais tout le reste appartient à Vous-savez-qui.

Nous avons écrit déjà d'autres chapitres. On veut d'abord voir si le début plaît. Les fautes d'orthographe devraient être éradiquées, sinon quoi, on ne se vexera pas si vous en remarquez, au contraire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Septembre

* * *

**_#Bibliothèque de Poudlard, heure du déjeuner#_**

Elias tire une chaise face à la mienne, pose ses fesses dessus et me tire les cheveux avec un sourire innocent.

Je relève ma tête de mon livre et lui lance un regard noir.

Pas que j'étais en train de réviser mes ASPICS, ah ça, non non !

...

Enfin si, c'était l'idée de départ, mais je me suis endormie.

De toute façon qu'on se le dise, les révisions c'est pour les cons. C'est connu, ceux qui n'ont pas mon savoir sont obligés de réviser. Or avec un cerveau comme le mien, à quoi cela peut-il servir ? Et quand on lit le tas de conneries qu'un auteur peut placer, avec tout ça ils vont finir par réussir à m'abrutir ! Et les professeurs qui ne comprennent toujours pas pourquoi je n'accepte pas de lire dans leur manuel...

On se demande qui c'est qui doit instruire ici. Les élèves ou les professeurs.

Il n'y en a qu'un qui vaut le coup de venir dans cette école de poulpes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je lui demande en bâillant et en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

Ne me le dites pas, ce geste est purement et simplement débile. Mais je sais qu'il aime que j'agisse comme une fille, je le fais comme ça il me lâchera après.

- Je voulais te faire lire ma dissertation.

- J'ai une tête à lire des dissertations ?

Je ne lis déjà pas les miennes...

Non, j'ai un première année pour ça. Mais attention, c'est un Serdaigle, donc il est assez intelligent pour corriger quelques fautes.

Pas que je fasse beaucoup de fautes, non non non. Mais je sais que je fais une bonne action.

De cette façon, le Serdaigle se sent important. Il a l'impression d'avoir une utilité dans la vie. Alors qu'on sait tous qu'un piaf ne sert a rien à part déféquer sur la population.

Qu'on s'entende, si je lui donne mes copies, c'est pour éviter que le taux de suicide chez les Serdaigle augmente.

Ils auraient dû m'engager dans les ressources humaines. On ne gagne rien à être élève ici.

- Non mais là c'est la mienne, y'a une nuance.

Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air fier de sa réplique cet abruti.

Dans tout ça moi je ne sais même plus de quoi il me parlait celui-là.

Je soupire histoire de faire semblant d'être contrariée et il commence à lire. C'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai pas demandé qu'on me fasse de la lecture.

- La normalité est un repère qui te permet d'interagir avec ton environnement.

- Ahah ! Mais c'est quoi ton truc ?

J'ai rien compris.

- C'est pour l'Étude des Moldus, il me répond avant de reprendre. Mais ce repère peut être différent d'une personne à une autre. En effet, qui peut vraiment définir la normalité ? Tout comme l'art, la normalité et l'anormalité sont subjectives. C'est avant tout une question de point de vue entre divers protagonistes.

Il me jette un regard appuyé et moi je plisse les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me sort. Ça m'aidera peut-être à comprendre un peu plus.

- Prenons un exemple parmi d'autres. En général, la Poudlardienne dite normale de 16 ans craque pour le poudlardien beau comme un dieu, drôle, intelligent, viril, serviable, charmant-

- En gros toi, je le coupe d'un air blasé.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Les gens ont une conception de la beauté étrange c'est fou.

- Exactement !

Il tape dans ses mains d'un air ravi ce qui lui vaut d'ailleurs un claquement de langue agacé de madame Pince, puis reprend en se penchant vers moi.

- À l'inverse, la poudlardienne dite anormale craque pour son professeur de potion moche comme un cul et aussi aimable qu'une pierre tombale.

...

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues ?

- Que t'es pas normale.

- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas moche il a énormément de charme.

Il est même très viril. Ce sont les autres qui ne sont pas normaux.

- Prends-moi pour une bille. L'autre jour Penny Thompson est venue me demander de sortir avec elle. Et alors, qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ? "Écoute Penny, t'as beaucoup de charme, mais je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un." Alors que cette fille, elle est aussi baisable qu'un écureuil ! Si on a inventé le mot charme c'est simplement pour pas vexer les gens.

Il a tort.

C'est mignon un écureuil.

Pas que je sois du genre à forniquer avec cette bestiole, mais si on regarde d'un point de vue d'écureuil femelle, alors oui, c'est tout à fait baisable.

Je rappelle pour les sceptiques que je ne suis pas du genre zoophile. J'essaie juste de voir les choses de différents points de vue afin d'interagir avec chaque conception de la société qui font que nous sommes des êtres vivants. Ça me permet d'ouvrir mon esprit.

- C'est vrai ça ? Nous interrompt une voix froide.

Elias et moi levons la tête.

Une jeune Gryffondor se tient devant nous, le visage rouge brique, les poings serrés.

Penny Thompson dans toute sa splendeur.

Et c'est vrai qu'elle a une gueule d'écureuil.

Elle a donc du charme d'un point de vue d'écureuil. Je suis même prête à parier le cul d'Elias qu'une chèvre la trouverait baisable. Les animaux sont très ouverts d'esprit vous le saviez ça ?

- Salut Penny ! Je babille l'air de rien. Ça va la vie ?

Et j'ai à peine terminé ma phrase que déjà la chaise d'Elias est vide et qu'il court comme un dératé vers la sortie, Penny à ses trousses.

S'il avait accepté de la sauter, il n'aurait pas autant de problèmes je l'ai toujours dit.

D'ailleurs je devrais en parler avec le professeur Rogue. Parce que, le fait qu'il couche avec une mineure - s'il l'accepte un jour - n'est pas vraiment illégal tant que deux personnes expérimentées sexuellement et consentantes partagent des connaissances charnelles si aucune ne mentionne qu'elle est mineure non ?

Je devrais me faire passer pour une vieille, peut-être que ça passerait mieux.

**#Bureau de Rogue#**

- Moi qui pensait que les vacances d'été auraient su vous inculquer un brin de maturité, je suis déçu. Il semblerait que vous soyez attachée à vos retenues, miss Adams.

Miss Adams...

Il pourrait m'appeler miss Poubelle que ça me ferait toujours autant frétiller.

Ou mieux, miss Rogue !

Ça ferait Ruth Rogue.

...

Bon au pire je changerai de prénom.

Mais tout ça pour dire que. Voilà. Il ne croit pas si bien dire.

Il y en a qui aime passer leur soirée au coin du feu, à jouer aux cartes explosives, d'autres qui aiment faire la fête où suivre le dernier match de Quidditch à la radio.

Moi ce que j'aime dans la vie c'est me faire coller par Rogue et le mater en récurant mes chaudrons.

Si je perdais mes retenues et mes rares tête à tête avec lui c'est tous mes repères qui s'effondreraient.

Je ne verrais même plus l'utilité de vivre. Je deviendrais une Serdaigle en gros.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai eu un différend avec Charlie Weasley.

Autre façon de dire que je lui ai plongé sa tête pèle mêle dans le plat de lasagne.

Apparemment c'était trop chaud.

Mais qu'on se le dise, c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle des elfes. S'ils ne savent pas cuire correctement un plat ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus, ça me donne une raison de profiter de la présence excitante de mon professeur.

- La raison ?

- Il a dit que vos cheveux brillaient comme si un Hyppogriffe vous avait éjaculé à la figure.

Quand j'y repense il a peut-être voulu dire que Rogue savait prendre soin de ses cheveux. Tout le monde sait à quel point l'éjaculât d'Hyppogriffe est nourrissant.

Bref, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de le dire mais je l'ai dit. On ne pourra pas douter de mon honnêteté !

Et puis ça me permet de me mettre en avant du coup.

Comme ça il saura qu'en cas de besoin il peut compter sur mon épaule pour supporter ses larmes.

Et plus si affinité.

Je suis très douée pour réconforter les gens.

Tenez pas plus tard que tout à l'heure j'ai été vanter les mérites des écureuils à Penny Thompson !

Bon elle m'a jeté sa chaussure à la figure mais je suis sûre qu'intérieurement, dans son cœur, elle s'est sentie ragaillardie par tous ces compliments.

Mais passons.

Je vois une ligne se former sur le front de mon professeur tandis qu'il carre la mâchoire - ce qui lui donne un air carrément sexy.

Certains diront que je n'ai pas de goût, ce à quoi je rétorquerais que moi au moins je sais voir au delà des apparences.

C'est comme les pommes de terre. Une fois qu'on les cueille elles ont l'air peu ragoûtantes, sales et pleines de terre. Mais une fois lavées, épluchées, coupées et cuites, elles sont d'un magnifique doré et c'est un artifice de saveur qui éclate sur notre palet !

Bref.

Voilà quoi.

Rogue me tend une pile de bouquins, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il dépose rapidement sa signature.

- Vous apporterez ceci au professeur McGonagall, elle se chargera de vous donner quelque chose à faire, il me dit.

- Je ne vais pas faire ma retenue avec vous ?

Il ne me répond pas, trop occupé à corriger des copies, et m'indique la sortie en agitant une main négligente.

Et je pars le cœur au bord des lèvres, le regard sombre et déterminée à me jeter par dessus la rambarde des escaliers.

L'inconvénient avec les retenues c'est qu'il faut toujours que les profs s'arrangent pour ne pas m'arranger.

Alors que bon. Je fais des tas d'effort pour me faire coller avec Rogue !

Des efforts qui je le souligne ne sont pas pris en compte par le professorat.

Connards va.

* * *

Alors alors ? Nous ne sommes pas encore très habituées à ce personnage principale mais nous saurons apprendre à la connaître en même temps que vous. Excusez-nous si vous sentez des ressemblances avec _Jamie Moonheart _** (De ma fic Amphisiologie) **ou même _Carrie Flint_ (ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas pour cette dernière), nous avons tenté d'y faire attention.

_**EDIT de Eve : Merci à Orthography Warrior pour sa correction méticuleuse du chapitre ! **_


	2. Sauter dans le vent !

Salut salut ! Merci à nos revieweurs, on ne s'attendait pas à autant dès le premier chapitre !

Merci à nos anonymes : Matsu, ma sœur (et mon autre sœur), et Tinette à qui on dédie ce chapitre ! Et en plus de dédier ce chapitre à Tinette, nous le dédions à Ignie qui a l'air d'être à l'affût de nos moindres mouvements ahah !

Bon on va pas vous faire attendre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Octobre

#Quelque part, dans un couloir#

- Miss Adams cessez de me suivre.

Oh mais comment qu'il est trop doué !

Il n'a même pas regardé en arrière pour vérifier si c'était bien moi !

Il a du me reconnaître grâce à ma démarche. Ou peut-être à mon odeur.

C'est comme ça chez certains animaux, le mâle sait toujours comment retrouver sa femelle. Si j'ai bon souvenir il lui pisse dessus pour marquer son territoire. Après y'a plus qu'à renifler.

...

Cela dit j'espère que Rogue ne me pissera pas dessus, je veux dire, il y a quand même certaines limites à mon amour.

N'empêche que je suis flattée par tant d'attention. Je sens qu'il y a du progrès dans notre relation, ça ne peut être qu'encourageant !

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ruth vous savez, je lui dis toute guillerette. On est entre nous.

Vivement l'été qu'il fasse trop chaud pour mettre des capes.

Comme ça je pourrais mater de nouveau ses fesses.

J'aime voir le muscle de sa fesse droite se contracter lorsqu'il marche ! Et lorsqu'il se relâche, c'est la gauche qui devient ferme. J'entendrais presque la chair claquer !

Ça me fait penser, j'ai entendu parler de la transpiration entre les fesses.

D'après Elias ce phénomène toucherait 47 % de la population.

Le vrai du faux ? Bonne question. J'ai demandé à Marcus Flint, un jeune Serpentard pour savoir s'il était concerné, il s'est contenté de me snober. Je me demande si mon Rogue fait partie de ces personnes qui malheureusement ne peuvent se permettre d'être à l'aise lorsqu'elles restent des heures assises sur une chaise...

Mais au pire il doit bien exister des cours d'aquagym dans ce château.

On m'a dit que c'était très bon pour les personnes qui transpirent beaucoup, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien ! Je devrais aller l'y inscrire ! Comme ça les gens verront enfin ses muscles en action, ils vont le trouver tellement bien gaulé qu'ils arrêteront de dire que j'ai des goûts de merde, héhé !

...

Quoique. Ça risque de m'attirer des concurrentes ça. Après tout personne ne peut résister au charme du professeur Rogue une fois ses atouts révélés au grand jour.

Je ferais mieux de les garder pour moi toute seule au cas où on essayerait de me le piquer.

Pas que je craigne d'éventuelles concurrentes non non non !

Il ne peut déjà plus se passer de ma compagnie et il sait déjà reconnaître mon odeur je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'éclipser.

- Ne m'obligez pas à retirer des points à votre maison, m'avertit mon professeur sans cesser de marcher.

Mes yeux se lèvent vers sa tête.

...

Pas qu'ils étaient rivés sur son cul non non non !

Je me suis égarée dans mes pensées c'est tout.

- Oh non je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça ! Je m'exclame donc d'une voix geignarde.

- Bien je vois que vous avez le sens des responsabilités.

- Mettez moi une retenue plutôt !

- ...

Je lui fais mon fameux regard de biche effarouchée, il me fixe.

- ...

Je lui refais mon fameux regard de biche effarouchée au cas où il n'aurait pas compris, il me fixe.

- ...

Quand j'y pense c'est vrai qu'Elias m'a dit que ça ressemblait plutôt au regard d'un cochonnet qui tête sa truie de mère...

Je devrais me faire moins insistante il va finir par avoir des soupçons.

Après réflexion le fait de savoir serait peut-être bénéfique pour notre relation. C'est peut-être le fait de ne pas être sûr de mes sentiments qui l'empêche de faire le premier pas vers moi ?

XXXX

- Ruth, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as tordu le cou du chat de Nelson ? Me demande Elias en s'installant à mes côtés, l'œil inquisiteur.

- C'est pas moi !

Ou en tout cas ce n'était pas volontaire.

Mais je me garderai bien de le préciser.

- Ah. Et donc, le fait que Nelson ait insulté Rogue de poulpe gluant juste avant n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

- Ah il a dit ça ? Je m'écrie avec un étonnement non feint.

Le salaud ! Je savais bien qu'il avait rajouté quelque chose après avoir dit que j'étais moche comme le cul d'un dindon !

J'aurais mieux fait de lui brûler son chat tant que j'y étais. Ou de le dépecer, l'hiver va être rude à ce qu'on dit.

...

Mais je rappelle que ce n'était pas volontaire. Il n'avait pas à être sur mon fauteuil c'est tout.

Dois-je rappeler que les fauteuils sont là pour nous ? Pas pour les chats ! Le fait que ce soit moi qui me sois assise sur lui n'était que pur hasard. Bon je savais qu'il était là. Je voulais juste le faire dégager, après tout on m'a toujours dit que les chats étaient rapides et avaient de bons réflexes. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il déciderait de rester et que son cou se briserait.

Navré de vous l'apprendre mes amis, les chats sont cons !

Sur le coup ça m'a même brisé le cœur.

De l'avoir tué je veux dire, pas que les chats soient cons en général. Ça je m'en fous.

Mais c'est qu'un chat aussi. C'est pas comme si j'avais tué sa mamie ou son elfe !

Et puis ils croient quoi ? Qu'avec leur petit minou attendrissant ils ont le droit de s'approprier nos fauteuils ? Non ! On devrait leur arracher les oreilles et les donner aux elfes pour en faire des steaks !

Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'une fois l'un d'eux a vomi sur mon devoir de potions et qu'à cause de ça j'ai eu un T et que j'ai sûrement baissé dans l'estime du professeur Rogue.

Non non non.

Bref.

Je l'ai caché sous un coussin donc personne n'a de preuve que c'était moi.

A part Elias, quand il s'y met ça peut être une vrai commère mais il connaît mes excès de violence et je sais qu'il tiendra sa langue.

Et quand je parle de l'avoir caché je parle du chat de Nelson hein, pas de Rogue.

Si je devais cacher Rogue ce serait dans mon lit vous pensez bien.

...

N'empêche, dommage que c'était pas McGo dessus, j'y aurais plus gagné.

Sur le fauteuil je veux dire, pas sur mon lit.

Je m'emmêle.

Quoique.

XXXX

- Miss Adams, soupire le professeur McGonagall en m'apercevant.

J'ai bien fait de la guetter comme ça elle ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de stratégies que McGo est capable de mettre au point quand il s'agit de semer un élève ! Et je parle en connaisseuse.

- Oui ? Je lui fais avec un air innocent.

- Pourquoi vous me suivez jusqu'aux toilettes ? Me demande-t-elle tout en tapant du pied.

...

Guette, suivre, ne jouons pas sur les mots.

N'empêche que je suis admirative, elle arrive à taper du pied tout en marchant ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile vous savez. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'on pourrait la mettre dans un cirque, avec ses talents et sa gueule de babouin il y aurait moyen de se faire du fric.

Je la regarde, elle me retourne le regard et son visage reste impassible.

- S'il vous plaît professeur ! je l'implore alors en m'accrochant à sa robe.

- Ah non pas encore ! S'exaspère-t-elle.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas... je sanglote.

Elle tente de se dégager de moi mais je résiste.

- Allons ! Arrêtez vos sottises vous me mettez en fâcheuse position.

Et ma position à moi alors ?

Je suis quand même en train de tenir fermement le bas de sa robe, à genoux et je pleure. Je ne vois pas de quoi elle se plaint, elle.

Si ce n'est pas s'asseoir sur sa dignité ça, je veux bien téter les nichons d'un babouin femelle ! Et qui sait de quoi je suis capable quand je dis quelque chose !

- Non je ne vous placerai pas chez les Serpentard ! S'énerve McGo en essayant de me repousser. Voyez ça avec le Directeur !

- Mais vous êtes Directrice Adjointe, vous devriez en avoir le pouvoir !

Ou alors ce job est une grosse arnaque.

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais la porte des toilettes s'ouvre sur le professeur de Sortilèges qui écarquille les yeux en nous voyant.

...

Voilà, ça c'est ce que j'appelle une fâcheuse position !

Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de tailler une pipe à McGo hein.

- ...

- ...

- Petite ou grosse commission ? Je demande à haute voix histoire de savoir si ça peut attendre ou si je dois dégager.

McGo se contente de me donner un coup de pied et je m'empresse de déguerpir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- ... Et donc j'ai pensé qu'il vous fallait des élèves, sûrs d'eux, avec les compétences requises et au meilleur de leur forme. Qui mieux que moi Monsieur ? Après toutes ces soirées passées ensemble, tous ces bons moments. Je connais vos attentes. Et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous épauler. Je trierai les ingrédients ! Je corrigerai les copies ! Vous devez être surchargé, vous avez besoin d'aide. Je jure que je ne vous embêterai pas.

Ou peu.

- Il vous faut une assistante. Reconnaissez le.

Rogue me regarde, ses longues mains fines et blanches caressant son menton.

J'aimerais bien qu'elles caressent autre chose un de ces jours mais je saurai être patiente.

- Vous me rappelez deux élèves que j'ai côtoyé lorsque j'étais élève, confie-t-il de sa voix dure et grave.

Je dirais même plus, une voix qui éveille vos sens et titille votre désir.

...

Mais passons.

- Ah ? Je fais d'une voix intéressée.

J'espère qu'il les a sautées. Ça voudrait dire que j'ai mes chances.

Quoique.

Il ne devrait toucher que moi. Moi et moi seule. Si j'apprends qu'une femme est passée avant moi, je découpe son vagin à coup de hache. Rusard en a une dans son placard, c'est Elias qui me l'a dit. Vous avez besoin d'une commère ? Allez le voir, à force de forniquer dans les quatre coins du château il en connaît la moindre poussière. C'est comme ça que Philomène Rander avait des avantages avec le professorat, parce qu'elle passe son temps dans le bureau du Directeur.

Me demandez pas qui est cette Philomène, j'en sais rien. Mais les informations que me donne Elias sur elle sont croustillantes.

- Oui, elles étaient comme vous, il poursuit doucement. Dynamiques...

Ah c'est tout moi ça !

- ... sûres d'elles...

Là c'est sûr j'ai mes chances !

-... illuminées et sans cerveau. L'une d'elle était dans ma maison. J'ai passé ma scolarité à prier Merlin pour que je n'aie pas à en croiser une autre alors je ne vais certainement pas vous prendre comme assistante.

- Mais-

- Sortez d'ici ou je vous colle avec le professeur de métamorphose.

Voilà un homme qui sait se faire entendre.

XXXXXXXXXX

-S'il te plaît ! M'implore Elias en m'empêchant de sortir de la salle commune.

Et quand je parle d'empêchement je parle bien d'empêchement.

Il me tire par le bout de ma cape de sorcier, je lui donne des coups de pied. Alors il change de stratégie et à la place il s'agrippe à mes pieds comme un chaton au bord du ruisseau dans lequel il va pas tarder à se noyer.

- J'ai dit non !

- Mais j'ai rien à faire ce soir, toutes celles que je connais ont des choses à faire ! Et j'en soupçonne deux d'avoir leur règles, il crache ensuite comme si c'était de leur faute.

- Ah c'est marrant moi aussi ! Je lui fais en saisissant la perche qu'il me tend.

- Me prends pas pour une courge, tu ne les auras pas avant deux semaines !

...

Me dites pas qu'il tient un calendrier sur mes menstruations !

- Il faut bien que je sache à quel moment t'éviter, il m'explique devant mon regard éberlué. Mais ça n'empêche pas que. T'as plus d'excuse !

- Mais j'ai pas envie ! Trouve-toi une autre occupation.

- Ce sera une occasion pour toi de goûter à l'orgasme, le vrai !

- Non. Je. Me. Préserve. Pour. Severus.

Qui sait comment il le prendrait s'il venait à apprendre que je me suis faite déflorer par un autre que lui. Il en serait anéanti.

- Dégueulasse, grogne une élève derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne et ils font tous semblant de regarder ailleurs.

- Je pendrai toutes vos mamies et je garnirai mes crêpes avec leurs doigts de pied ! J'affirme alors avant de pousser Elias et de partir.

XXXXXXXXX

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de livre ici.

C'est enrichissant, pour une fois qu'on a le droit à quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils me conseillent de mettre en valeur mes qualités physiques si je veux séduire. Et en plus ils disent aussi que l'on peut aussi se servir de son potentiel magique pour titiller les sens de notre partenaire ! Je ne serais pas tombée sur ce livre que je ne l'aurais jamais su, voilà.

- Miss Adams ! Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ! s'époumone McGo, rouge de colère, en surgissant dans le dit endroit.

- Je lis, je lui réponds comme si c'était une abrutie.

Elle regarde le titre du bouquin que j'ai trouvé dans l'un de ses tiroirs, "Mille et une façon de faire jouir un sorcier." et son visage passe par toutes les couleurs possibles.

C'est joli ça fait un arc-en-ciel je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'en voir.

-Vous savez, c'est normal de s'interroger à votre âge, je lui fais. Il n'est jamais trop tard. L'important n'est pas forcément d'agir si on ne prépare pas le terrain.

Je me lève de sa chaise et tapote l'épaule de McGo avec l'air de celle qui est fière de son professeur.

- C'était à une élève extravagante ! Elle se défend en tentant de m'arracher le livre des mains.

- Non ! Je réplique en le tirant vers moi. Prêtez-le moi, en tant qu'inexpérimentées nous devrions nous soutenir !

- Sortez de mon bureau et tout de suite !

- Vous avez tort, on pourrait partager nos connaissances afin d'optimiser nos premières fois. C'est important. Si Elias n'était pas là pour m'expliquer certaines choses je serais toujours là à croire que l'organe masculin est un membre maléfique de l'homme qui nous dévore de l'intérieur et nous arrache la chair du vagin tout en aspirant tout organe féminin propageant du sang partout sur les murs !

Oui vous pouvez constater que mon père sait être persuasif en ce qui concerne le fait de s'abstenir de tout acte sexuel.

McGonagall me fixe, les yeux éberlués.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle utilise cette expression.

- Sortez. De. Mon. Bureau.

J'accepte et lorsque j'atteins la porte à pas lent je me retourne pour lui demander de me mettre une retenue.

- Ah ! je m'exclame en la pointant du doigt alors qu'elle s'empresse de refermer le livre dans la panique. Je vous ai vu ! On ne me la fait pas à moi.

Je plisse les yeux pour lui montrer que je l'ai à l'œil et je ressors à reculons tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors alors ? Comment c'était ?

_**Edit de Eve : Encore merci à Warrior pour l'orthographe ! **_


	3. Lancer de chèvres !

Bonsoâââr

Comment allez-vous ? Bon chapitre trois pour vous et vous seul(es) ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Merci à ceux qui nous lisent et à ceux qui nous laissent des reviews (les réponses vont arriver ne vous en faites pas, on est juste pressées de publier) en tout cas ça nous a fait très plaisir ! Et merci à Guest qui est Anonyme ^^

* * *

Novembre

* * *

Juste histoire de dire, il y a plein d'avantages pour une mineure à fréquenter un prof.

Si si c'est vrai.

Déjà au moins il gagne son pain par lui même, pas comme les élèves qui eux sont le plus souvent fauchés comme les blés. Par exemple prenez Charlie Weasley, je suis sûre que lui n'a même pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter un slip et qu'il est obligé d'alterner jour avec slip et jour sans slip pour le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Mais pour en revenir au sujet, qui dit gagne pain dit forcément argent. Et qui dit argent dit sorties. Et qui dit sorties dit bon temps.

Bref, il a de quoi m'entretenir.

Et l'entretien chez une femme c'est important !

Nous avons besoin de nous sentir aimées, de nous sentir choyées.

Autre avantage, il y a possibilité de le corrompre pour avoir des bonnes notes. Et si on a pas compris quelque chose dans son cours il y a moyen de lui redemander des précisions sur l'oreiller.

Ou sur son bureau.

Je ne suis pas tatillonne.

Même dans les chiottes ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Au moins quand j'y retournerai j'aurai de beaux souvenirs en tête.

Bon. Cela dit j'avoue que corrompre un prof n'est pas très éthique. Mais c'est déjà pas très éthique d'en fréquenter un alors on va pas chipoter.

Elias finit par hocher la tête, convaincu.

- Tu crois qu'il y a moyen que je me tape McGonagall ? Il me demande l'œil brillant. Il faut que je remonte ma moyenne.

- Aucun problème. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de patience et de persuasion. Je suis sûre que tu parviendras à la séduire par ton charme et ta grandeur d'esprit.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que le charme c'était pour les moches.

- D'accord, par ta bite ?

- Voilà qui est mieux, m'accorde Elias en hochant sagement la tête.

Quelque chose me dit que le corps professoral va être bouleversé ces temps-ci.

* * *

- Certains élèves devraient être recadrés, soupire McGo à l'adresse du directeur.

C'est à dire ? Ils veulent nous obliger à nous trimbaler avec des cadres autour de la tête ? On a pas idée mais c'est lourd un cadre non moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

Ahah, non je rigole.

C'est bon je sais ce que ça veut dire recadré je sais reconnaître une image quand j'en vois une.

Tout de même.

Non c'était juste pour montrer à quel point certaines choses peuvent être ambiguës dès fois.

Quand ils parlent les gens ont tendance à croire qu'on va tout de suite comprendre ce qu'ils racontent alors que non on ne comprend pas !

Comme la fois où ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il fallait prendre l'hippogriffe par les sabots. Pensez bien que si je l'avais su au lieu d'y aller moi-même et de finir trois semaines dans un lit qui pue les laxatifs, j'aurais conseillé à ma cousine de le faire ! Tout le monde y aurait gagné dans l'histoire. Ma cousine aurait enfin eu l'attention qu'elle demande toujours et moi j'aurais enfin eu le plaisir de la voir amochée - peut être même morte ça se trouve !

Vous ne connaissez pas ma cousine ? Bah vous faites bien. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous la décrire c'est une perte de temps considérable pour moi.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, croyez bien que si on comprenait tout ce qu'on nous raconte on aurait plus besoin de rien comprendre puisqu'on comprendrait tout non ?

Je me comprends.

Enfin dans la mesure où il est compréhensible d'appréhender toutes connaissances susceptibles d'améliorer nos perceptions dans le but d'amener à une compréhension optimale.

Laissez-tomber, peu sont les gens comme moi qui ont la compréhension facile de la connaissance.

Je regarde autour de moi d'un air ennuyé et croise le regard du directeur qui pour l'instant est le seul à m'avoir remarqué.

Pourquoi lui et pas un autre d'ailleurs ? Je vous le dis tout net le vieux prépare un coup. Ça devrait être interdit pour les gens de son âge de poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur les jeunes comme moi ! Mais évidemment de nos jours il n'y a que des vieux gâteux pour voter les lois, moi je vous le dis si on ne change pas ça maintenant un jour il y aura des pertes et la jeunesse va en souffrir !

Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on réduise les adolescents en esclaves sexuels.

Bien entendu quand je dis ça on se fout de ma gueule mais on verra qui c'est qui rigolera quand ça arrivera !

- Le mieux serait d'innover nos sanctions, propose le professeur Flitwick, me sortant de mes pensées très philosophiques. Il semble que les élèves d'aujourd'hui n'y accordent guère d'importance voyez-vous.

Tout juste Auguste ! Ah ce bon vieux lutin en a dans le froc pour pouvoir s'exprimer ainsi devant l'élite des professeurs ! Je parle de Sevy évidemment.

Mais dans tout ça, pourquoi devrait-on se soucier d'une retenue à laquelle on n'irait pas ? C'est stupide.

Bien sûr je ne parle pas pour moi, j'effectue toujours mes retenues, je suis très pointilleuse là-dessus ! Toujours ponctuelle, toujours fraîche et de bonne humeur, les cheveux propres et les seins rehaussés, les sourcils et les narines épilées, le maillot aussi parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va y faire. Faut savoir être prévoyant dans la vie. Je veille toujours à être sur mon trente et un quand je me rends à ma retenue du jour.

Enfin quand il s'agit de mes retenues avec Severus - oui je l'appelle par son petit nom maintenant - parce que pour le reste croyez bien qu'ils peuvent se fourrer le pif dans le cul je n'irais pas !

- A moins qu'ils n'en accordent trop au contraire, grince Severus de sa voix rauque et sexy tout en me lançant un regard appuyé alors que je tente de me glisser discrètement dans la pièce.

Quand je dis qu'il doit flairer mon odeur ! Le seul qui a repéré ma présence ici à part le directeur c'est lui.

Si ce n'est pas de l'obsession dites-moi ce que c'est !

Mine de rien j'aime quand il me regarde comme ça, ça me fait vibrer de l'intérieur comme une trompette qu'on vient de déboucher. Ou alors comme si j'étais les cordes d'un violon qu'on titille avec dextérité et souplesse. Un délice pour les sensations corporelles !

Je détourne les yeux quand je manque de me prendre un meuble - pas très organisés ces professeurs, il y a un bordel monstre ici c'est pire que dans les toilettes de Severus ! - et aperçois McGo hocher lentement la tête.

- Certains prennent des mesu-

- Si vous voulez mon avis, je la coupe en tirant une chaise à côté de Sev', les retenues permettent surtout de ressourcer nos esprits et c'est ça qui est important !

McGo et Sinistra sursautent alors que je m'installe. Je vois du coin de l'œil celui de Severus tiquer et il s'empresse de décaler sa chaise de quelques centimètres l'air de celui qui se croit discret.

Je vois il ne veut pas dévoiler notre intimité au grand jour. C'est compréhensible ça pourrait lui valoir son poste.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment tout en démêlant sa barbe.

Pédophile que j'ai envie de dire.

Mais je me retiens pour garder la bonne ambiance conviviale qui flotte dans cette pièce.

- Vous connaissez le principe des réunions des professeurs ? Demande ma directrice de maison d'une voix réprobatrice et en croisant les bras.

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

- C'est pour discuter des conditions des cours, des élèves, de la nourriture, et des punitions. Et quoi de mieux que la présence d'un ou deux élèves pour donner son avis ? Si nous avions le droit de communiquer autour d'une table chaleureuse avec un chocolat et en présence du professorat, je peux vous dire que les élèves se sentiraient beaucoup plus concernés par le bien-être de l'école !

Je reprends ma respiration et les regarde pour vérifier si ce que j'ai dit a eu de l'impact sur eux.

...

Apparemment non.

- Nous avons des préfets et aux dernières nouvelles vous ne comptez pas parmi eux, me lance Severus en me lançant un regard noir.

Il m'a parlée ! Il m'a parlée !

- Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir proposé ma candidature ! Je proteste en fixant le vieux pervers qui me regarde toujours avec son air d'ahuri heureux.

Mais recentrons-nous sur le fait que Severus m'a parlée !

Je ne rêve que d'une chose maintenant, qu'il glisse sa langue derrière mon oreille ! Dites ce que vous voulez mais chacun ces petits plaisirs.

- On pourrait en revenir au véritable sujet ? Me coupe le professeur de DCFM d'une voix blasée.

Celui-là, il est toujours soit dépressif, soit blasé, soit énervé. On dirait qu'être professeur le fait royalement chier.

En voilà encore un qui va partir en fin d'année.

Pas que ça me dérange. Des petites nouveautés cassent la routine.

En plus à ce qu'il paraît mon Roguigou s'intéresse de très près au poste de professeur de DCFM. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le soutenir dans sa démarche, ce serait tellement bien qu'il parvienne à réaliser son rêve et à avoir ce poste ! Et du coup je le verrais encore plus souvent et son doux visage d'homme mûr et sage me motiverait à faire mes devoirs !

Non mais c'est vrai. Si on embauchait des profs moins moches, je peux vous dire que les élèves coopéreraient beaucoup plus vite, c'est un fait !

Enfin j'espère quand même que notre prof actuel de Défense ne va pas faire son excentrique, manquerait plus qu'on le retrouve pendu dans la grande salle ! Ça risquerait de refroidir l'ambiance générale et je peux vous affirmer que dans ces moments-là on se fait chier comme une poule gastrique.

- Miss Adams veuillez sortir de la pièce, m'ordonne McGo d'une voix sèche.

Mais je viens d'y rentrer j'ai quand même bien le droit de me graver un dernier souvenir !

Le Directeur lève une main et arbore un air sage.

- Je suis sûr que Miss Adams a beaucoup de choses à proposer, il babille. L'idée de faire participer un ou deux élèves à nos réunions est merveilleuse et innovante ! Restez donc avec nous !

Ouais c'est ça, si tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe derrière ta tête.

Sale vieux.

Je plisse les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Miss Adams soit appropriée pour ce genre d'entretien, désapprouve Rogue.

C'est vrai que d'habitude je préfère entretenir d'autres genres de choses mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire.

Je le regarde avec une petite larme à l'œil mais ça n'a aucun effet.

C'est ça que j'aime chez Sev', il ne montre pas sa sensibilité, il est viril jusqu'au bout des ongles !

- Au contraire, rétorque Dumby. Une élève motivée et disposée à discuter n'est que bénéfique. A partir de maintenant nous ferons comme ça ! Miss Adams, c'est une superbe initiative que vous avez eu, je vous proclame donc vous et votre camarade délégués des élèves de Poudlard !

- OUAIS ! S'exclame Elias en tirant une chaise aux côtés de McGo alors que tous poussent des protestations.

Le silence se fait tandis qu'Elias se cale confortablement sur sa chaise, sort sa plume et son bloc note, et enfin un gobelet qu'il ne tarde pas à remplir de thé. Il finit par relever la tête vers nous l'air de se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Quel sans gêne cet Elias il m'étonnera toujours !

- Bah quoi ? J'attendais l'autorisation, il explique sous le regard éberlué de nos professeurs.

Il n'y a que le professeur de DCFM qui a l'air de vouloir se pendre dans la seconde.

Elias sourit et fait un clin d'œil aguicheur à McGo qui fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Ahahah

...

Eurk.

Regardons le côté positif, maintenant qu'elle a un prétendant potentiel ça lui donnera une raison d'essayer les conseils de son livre.

... D'ailleurs elle ne veut toujours pas me le prêter ! Et c'est pas faute de le lui demander tous les jours !

Elias se racle la gorge.

- Je propose que les garçons puissent dormir avec les filles maintenant, il annonce d'une voix forte en hochant gravement la tête. Ça permettrait une égalité des sexes plus affirmée et peut-être aussi un mélange de cultures. Trop de femmes souffrent de machisme de nos jours, il affirme ensuite en bombant le torse.

Il croit que ce qu'il dit rendra McGo fière de lui et toute disposée à coucher avec.

Il se met le doigt où je pense parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'approuver.

Je vais l'aider tiens ça ne fera pas de mal.

- Moi je pense qu'on devrait autoriser certains élèves à dormir avec leur professeur.

Et je dis ça sans arrière pensée hein.

Bien entendu.

Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

...

Severus attache-moi dans ton liiiiiit !

- Pardon ? Crache Rogue les yeux écarquillés.

J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

- Exactement ! M'approuve fièrement Elias dans un même temps. Ça permettrait une meilleure interaction élève/professeur.

Fausse alerte.

Mais pourquoi l'autre vieux me regarde avec son sourire de psychopathe ?

Bref faudrait que je dise quelque chose parce qu'ils ont l'air d'attendre une précision.

Pour une fois que je suis écoutée. Pensez bien que je vais en profiter !

- Bah oui, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Certaines personnes comme moi sont sensibles et on besoin d'une présence plus âgée autour d'elles histoire de se sentir en sécurité, de se sentir rassurées. Et puis il est important d'entretenir de bon rapport avec ses professeurs non ? Ça se ressent sur les notes sinon. Et vous pensez bien que. Bon. C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur. La réussite scolaire avant tout !

* * *

- Miss Adams, soupire McGonagall.

- Oui ? Je lui fais avec l'innocence même.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en train de me suivre ?

- J'attends que vous dites oui.

- Je vous ai déjà dit non !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je sanglote en m'agrippant à son bras les yeux larmoyant.

Ça sent le déjà vu mais c'est pas grave.

McGo me jette un regard agacé.

- Cessez vos enfantillages voulez-vous. Cette école n'est pas une garderie, ce n'est pas en venant pleurnicher dans mes robes que vous obtiendrez vos réponses.

- Mais vous ne voyez pas que je souffre ! J'ai besoin qu'on me porte de l'attention ! J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un ! Vous avez été ado vous aussi vous devriez le comprendre ! Oh s'il vous plaît mettez moi en retenue avec le professeur Rogue !

Je me mets à renifler bruyamment et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'un filet de morve me dégouline des narines.

McGo me lance un regard écœuré.

Est-ce que si je me mouche sur sa robe elle se montrera plus compatissante ?

- N"y pensez même pas, elle me fait d'une voix réfrigérante.

...

- S'il vous plaît, je retente d'une petite voix.

- ...

- Et je vous laisse tranquille.

Elle me fixe soudainement avec plus d'attention, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

- Bon d'accord. Mais si le professeur Rogue vous pose des questions vous direz que je vous ai surpris en train de... De dessiner des pénis sur les murs de l'école ! Elle finit par clamer en semblant plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- Oh merci ! Vous êtes un ange professeur McGonagall !

Là-dessus je l'enlace comme j'enlacerais ma mamie et m'en retourne d'un pas sautillant à la grande salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir une retenue avec l'être aimé, de nos jours.

- Salut Elias, je fais en le croisant.

...

- Bonjooooour, il me babille en retour, le bras en l'air et prêt à m'en taper cinq.

Il prend une mine déçue et lâche l'affaire en me voyant rester de marbre.

- Pourquoi t'es habillé en kilt ? Et pourquoi t'as une cornemuse ? Je lui demande avec méfiance, les yeux plissés.

Il me lance un sourire mystérieux et sautille vers l'endroit d'où je viens.

- Miss McGonagall ! Chantonne t-il en agitant les bras.

Je reste interdite.

Il se retourne vers moi une dernière fois alors que j'entends clairement un "Oh non pas lui !".

- Et encore si tu savais, j'ai rien en dessous, il ajoute en me faisant un clin d'œil.

...

J'y pense, ce serait pas le genre de truc qui pourrait résoudre le problème de slip de Weasley ?

* * *

- Pourquoi tu balances tes céréales sur Terence Higgs ? Me demande Elias d'une bouffie de sommeil.

Cet abruti il emmerdait tellement le monde avec sa cornemuse hier soir qu'on a fini par la lui confisquer. Et comme il continuait à chanter et à se trimbaler cul nu sous sa jupe on l'a ligoté à une chaise et on lui a jeté un sortilège de silence.

Forcément il n'a pas dû bien dormir.

- Je ne balance pas mes céréales sur Terence Higgs, je m'offusque en continuant pourtant à balancer mes céréales.

Elias me jette un regard condescendant.

- Bon d'accord, je finis par dire. Je balance bien mes céréales. Mais pas sur Higgs !

- Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui se les reçoit depuis tout à l'heure ?

...

- Simple erreur de trajectoire, je finis par dire.

Pour le coup j'aurais pu en profiter pour en lancer sur Weasley.

Le petit Higgs agite la tête dans tous les sens et regarde son entourage d'un air suspect.

Et à quelques mètres derrière lui se trouve la table des professeurs.

Elias suit mon regard et finit par ricaner.

- C'est Sinistra que tu vises, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle met ses nichons sous son nez ! Je grogne en mettant un peu plus de hargne dans mes lancers.

Elias fixe cette fois-ci Sinistra d'un air plus intéressé.

Ce qui me fait dire, je pourrais peut être lui demander de la séduire comme ça elle se désintéressera de mon Roguigou.

... Oui mais non entre Elias et Roguigou il n'y a pas photo, Elias est un vrai thon.

Il faudrait être bête pour le préférer à mon professeur adoré !

Mais du coup ça m'énerve, qu'est ce que je vais faire pour neutraliser ce parasite ? Je vais devoir me trouver un plan.

Je regarde mon bol. Il est vide.

Alors je pique sa pomme à ma voisine et je poursuis mes lancers. Et comme d'habitude je me plante et Higgs se prend ma pomme en pleine face. Il piaille et se relève sec, énervé.

- Cette fois y'en a marre ! Je l'entends gueuler. Que celui qu'a fait le coup se dénonce !

Mais je n'en écoute pas plus, trop occupée à lorgner sur mon fantasme de toujours.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je l'observe, j'indique à Elias d'une voix sombre. L'autre jour je l'ai surprise devant sa porte à essayer de forcer la serrure.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu foutais devant la porte de Rogue ?

- Elle s'entraînait avec une banane, ricane Weasley quelques places plus loin.

Je lui lance un regard noir et lui balance l'assiette de croissants à la gueule. Il l'évite en se marrant et repart à son occupation.

J'aime bien cette table, ce qu'il y a de bien avec elle c'est qu'il y a toujours des tas de choses à balancer !

- Rien, je réponds tout de même à Elias.

- À d'autres, reprennent Elias et Weasley d'une même voix.

- Mêle-toi de ton cul toi !

En plus il est moche. Quand je lui dis de s'en occuper vous savez c'est pour son bien.

C'est que ses problèmes de cul et de slip ça me tient à cœur en ce moment !

- Alors ? Insiste Elias.

- Je surveille juste d'éventuelles concurrentes, j'assure en levant un doigt histoire de prendre une attitude sage.

- Quelles concurrentes ? Tout le monde sait que Rogue et Sinistra ne peuvent pas se blairer ! Y'a que toi d'assez maboule pour vouloir sauter un thon pareil, s'incruste encore l'autre con.

Je vois rouge.

L'instant d'après face de moule se retrouve couvert de porridge, la bouche grande ouverte comme surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Mon porridge ! Se lamente mon voisin tandis que je repose sèchement son bol sur la table.

- T'avais qu'à le manger avant, je l'agresse d'une voix aigre.

Il glapit.

Elias sourit, Weasley marmonne dans sa barbe en tentant de se nettoyer et je reprends mon observation.

Rogue et Sinistra sont toujours en train de parler. Il va falloir que je remédie à cela !

Si ça continue elle va prendre de l'avance sur moi et me le piquer.

Et, foi de Ruth Adams, ça n'arrivera pas !

* * *

Alors alors ?

Aimez-vous la présence de Charlie qui commence à s'imposer dans la vie de Ruth ? Et Sinistra ? xD


	4. Ennemie à terre

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Encore merci à Warrior d'avoir corrigé les trois derniers chapitres, pour commencer.

Ensuite oui, le quatrième chapitre a tardé, mais Zo' était en vacances chez sa mamie et ensuite il nous a fallut une petite semaine pour remotiver le tout. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, bonne dégustation !

Merci à tout nos revieweurs, ceux quinous ont mis en alerte et aussi à ceux qui nous lisent quand même.

Donc les anonymes, merci à Bjin (je ne sais pas si Zo' t'a répondu en tout cas voilà la publication !), Ladys j (contentes qu'elle te plaise), Kelandra (fais un bidou à Keke pour moi u_u) et voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Décembre

* * *

- De la Belladonne, vraiment ? S'enquiert Sevy en saisissant d'une main experte la fleur que je lui tends.

Ah, que j'aimerais qu'il m'expertise moi aussi !

Tout ce qu'il voudra, n'importe quelle partie de mon anatomie.

Je suis toujours prête quand il s'agit d'offrir mon corps à la science ! Ça me rend toute chose !

- Cadeau de Noël, je lui dis en lui adressant un sourire étincelant.

Oh, Sevy ! Prends-moi dans tes bras et faisons l'amour dans un chaudron !

...

Ou dans un endroit plus spacieux qu'importe.

Ma mère m'a dit un jour que le confort n'est pas forcément de mise dans un chaudron mais si on sait en prendre un d'une taille conséquente, il y a moyen de faire des folies.

... C'est un conseil que j'ai toujours beaucoup pris à cœur.

- Charmante attention, il me lance d'une voix rauque.

Héhé !

Je gagne des points c'est certain ! Et demain je pourrais peut-être lui montrer mes nouveaux sous-vêtements ? Choisis par un expert en relation sexuelle, Elias ! Il m'a assuré un meilleur confort et un impact assuré sur la libido de mon professeur adoré. Et je peux vous dire que quand il s'agit de libido Elias est calé ! Un vrai professionnel.

N'empêche que s'il n'y avait pas ce fossé entre nous, si Sevy n'était pas professeur et moi élève, je suis sûre qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras et m'embrasserait avec passion dans la minute !

On ne peut pas résister à mon charme. Enfin un peu quand même, sinon je me ferais certainement violer tous les jours et ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'après les échos fournis.

Pas que je m'y intéresse personnellement. Enfin il m'ait arrivé de rêver de franchir ce pas sur Sevy. Bien sûr en réalité je n'y arriverais pas, je suis sûr que sous ses vêtements se cachent une musculature parfaite. Je ne ferais pas le poids face à sa défense.

- Qui plus est, il reprend après un bref instant, elle tombe à pic. Il semblerait que le hasard ait bien fait les choses, pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai cru voir qu'il me manquait une Belladonna.

Il me jette un regard appuyé.

Il est si attentionné avec ses affaires que je ne peux que l'imaginer prendre soin de moi quand nous serons mariés.

Faut le faire pour compter des feuilles tous les jours quand même. On voit qu'il sait accorder une importance primordiale à ses affaires. Il est peut être maniaque ?

Dans tous les cas qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Quand nous emménagerons ensemble au moins je suis sûre que s'il y a du bordel il repassera derrière pour tout ranger !

Je me demande s'il sait tricoter aussi...

Pas que mais les elfes ça coûte cher, alors si jamais ma mamie décède, qui donc raccommodera mon linge je vous le demande !

- Et vous avez une idée du coupable ? Je demande en déglutissant bruyamment.

Et quand je dis bruyamment, c'est bruyamment.

À côté même un cheval qui pète c'est silencieux.

Il me fixe et un sourire narquois apparaît sur son visage.

...

Il m'a sourit ! Il m'a sourit !

C'est tellement rare que j'en ferais une hémorragie !

- J'en ai une en effet, il me confirme, l'œil sombre. Je vous serais grès de ne plus fouiller dans ma réserve, miss Adams.

...

J'étais sûr d'avoir tout calculé pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas pourtant !

...

À moins qu'inconsciemment j'ai laissé des indices exprès pour...

- Vous allez me mettre en retenue ? Je demande, pleine d'espoir.

Il me faut bien un remontant.

- Pourquoi faire ? L'objet du vol a été rendu, je suis sûr que vous avez compris la leçon.

Et vous vous n'avez pas compris mes avances.

La vie est pleine de malentendu ça me dépasse.

- Il serait plus judicieux de m'en donner une au cas où je récidiverais, je tente donc l'œil larmoyant.

Et c'est bien quelque chose dont je suis très fière !

Qu'on se le dise c'est pas facile de larmoyer sur commande, et encore plus de pleurer !

Moi je me suis entraînée toute mon enfance afin de pouvoir grappiller des biscuits à ma nourrice. Bon avec mon âge mes besoins ont évolués, maintenant je me sers de cette technique pour soutirer du fric à ma mère. Ou pour réclamer une retenue à mon Roguigou.

Croyez-moi qu'il est dur en affaires mais ça ne le rend que plus viril.

- Et vous priver de votre week-end ? Il s'indigne faussement. Voyons, la jeunesse a besoin de temps pour elle, sortez donc, amusez-vous, profitez de vos amis !

...

J'en ai marre, il fait du favoritisme avec tous les élèves, mais avec moi il se conduit comme un rustre !

Je le répète, je suis une incomprise. A croire qu'il me déteste et qu'il préfère la présence de l'autre Weasley !

Il est toujours en retenue avec lui, allez savoir pourquoi.

...

Pourquoi est-ce que face de moule est toujours avec lui d'ailleurs ?

...

J'ai compris il fait semblant de ne pas aimer mon Sevy alors qu'en fait il en est dingue !

Oh le salaud !

Voilà qu'un nom s'ajoute à ma liste de concurrents potentiels, il va falloir jouer des coudes si je veux garder Sevy pour moi toute seule.

* * *

- Professeur McGonagall, je voulais savoir si l'idée de m'accompagner à Prés-au-Lard demain vous tenterait ?

Ça y est, c'est toujours pareil, à chaque fois qu'il y a une sortie à Pres-Au-Lard de prévu c'est la débandade chez tous les mâles en rut de Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi donc devrais-je vous accompagner monsieur Fergusson ? Questionne McGo en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien pour apprendre à nous connaître dans un premier temps, lui explique Elias. Et pourquoi pas plus si affinité.

...

C'est un obsédé ce type il faut le dire tout net.

McGo le regarde d'un air choqué. Elias semble le prendre comme un encouragement parce qu'il se penche vers elle d'un air comploteur.

- Entre nous, je l'entends chuchoter, je préfère les femmes qui ont de l'expérience.

- Vous m'en direz tant, lui rétorque la vieille d'un air pincé. Filez, avant que je ne vous fasse expérimenter mon pied au cul.

- Petite dévergondée ! Ne peut s'empêcher de commenter Elias.

Et il n'en attend pas plus pour se faire la malle.

Qu'on se le dise, il a la classe quand même.

Pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur ami.

* * *

- Hé, Ruth !

Je me retourne pour faire face à un garçon, sans doute de mon année si j'en crois sa taille.

J'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas qui c'est.

Il est vrai que hormis Elias et mon aimé professeur Rogue je n'apporte guère d'attention à la société Poudlardienne.

Je pourrais vous le décrire mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Après tout pourquoi chercher la perfection quand on l'a déjà devant soit ?

Le professeur Rogue me suffit. Personne ne peut lui arriver à la cheville, c'est un fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande en tapant du pied.

Pas que ça à faire, je suis pressée.

J'ai des besoins naturels qui ne demandent qu'à être satisfaits, un meurtre sur le feu, ma lessive à faire, le nouveau chat de Nelson qu'il faut enterrer et ma visite quotidienne à Sevy.

Vous devinerez que le dernier point est urgent.

Bon celui d'avant aussi parce que c'est pas que mais ça commence à schlinguer profond dans la salle commune. Mais que font les elfes je vous le demande !

- On m'a dit que tu étais célibataire.

...

Et alors ?

- Tu veux dire célibataire dans le sens où je n'entretiens actuellement aucun genre de relation sexuelle ? Je m'assure en me penchant vers lui avec méfiance.

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris et je plisse les yeux.

- Euh... Oui. Entre autre, il répond avec hésitation.

Je me redresse.

- Alors dans ce cas oui.

Il est vrai que je me réserve. Imaginez le bonheur de Severus quand il se rendra compte que je n'ai aimé que lui !

Il sera encore plus heureux quand il verra tout à l'heure que c'est moi qui ai pris sa cape et qui la porte.

Et je dis bien prendre, pas voler.

Il faut savoir nuancer les faits et ne pas accuser les gens trop vite.

- Okay. Donc. Du coup je me disais... Tu voudrais pas venir à Pres-Au-Lard avec moi demain ?

Quand je disais que personne ne peut y aller seul là-bas. A croire qu'il y a des risques de viols ou de kidnapping. Faut toujours y aller accompagné c'est dingue ça !

Ça me fait penser aux gens qui ont toujours besoin qu'on vienne leur tenir la porte aux toilettes.

...

Bon c'est ce que je fais avec Elias mais entendons-nous bien il faut se méfier dans les toilettes ! On est pas à l'abri du premier pick-pocket venu !

Conseil pour vous : ne laissez jamais traîner votre sac à vos pieds. À choisir tenez le fermement contre votre poitrine pendant que vous faites vos emplettes sur la cuvette.

C'est plus sûr.

Juste au cas où quelqu'un laisserait traîner sa main par l'espace sous la porte de la cabine et ne vous embarque votre sac.

Pas que ça me soit arrivé mais à Elias oui ! C'était à un festival. On a bien tenté de courir après le voyou mais on s'est fait aborder par des types louches en chemisette à fleur qui voulait nous vendre de l'herbe.

De l'herbe !

Comme si j'en avais pas déjà assez sur ma pelouse non mais qu'est ce qu'ils croyaient !

Mais je m'égare, on reprend.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je demande à mon prétendant.

Je ne suis pas sa nounou non plus. Qu'il demande à Sinistra. Je suis sûre que cette chienne serait d'accord. A moins qu'elle ne suive mon Severus la bave aux lèvres.

- Et bien... Discuter, boire un verre, ce genre de truc.

...

C'est débile comme sortie. On y gagne quelque chose au final ?

Discuter ça veut dire s'ennuyer.

À la limite boire ça peut être intéressant surtout si c'est lui qui paye le verre !

Mais bon.

- Mon médecin m'a interdit de m'hydrater. Parce que je souffre de surhydratation.

- ...

- Voilà voilà.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite si tu ne voulais pas, il me grince avant de me planter avec un regard noir.

...

Allons donc ! Il est bizarre lui.

N'a pas l'air de savoir accepter un refus.

Alors que moi avec mon Roguigou je peux vous dire que j'en ai essuyé une belle pelle !

J'ai le coup de main maintenant.

* * *

- Professeur Rogue, j'ai ouïe dire que vous comptiez vous rendre à Pres-Au-Lard demain, et c'est tout naturellement que je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous pour vous proposer mon humble compagnie.

Ah !

J'ai mis du temps à la pécher cette phrase mais je suis sûre qu'il saura prendre note de mes efforts !

Oui j'ai fini par céder à cette habitude de chercher de la compagnie pour sortir en ville. Et qui de mieux que mon Roguigou dans le rôle du compagnon je vous le demande ! Il a de la conversation comme il le faut, pas trop bavard mais qui sait être intéressant quand il parle, il a l'oreille pour écouter mes problèmes et en plus il sait faire fuir les gens ce qui peut être pratique pour obtenir une table dans un bar les jours d'affluences.

Et puis qui sait, peut être que Sev' saura se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas actuellement sous un bon jour, je veux dire, depuis que j'ai remarqué sa prestance à mes yeux il ne cesse pas de s'embellir ! Tant de beauté c'est à en devenir aveugle !

Il lève la tête de ses copies pour me jeter son habituel regard agacé, se lève et s'approche de moi.

Ah ! Il va me coincer sur son bureau et me prendre d'une façon scandaleuse !

Ouais !

Il continue d'avancer et je m'humidifie discrètement les lèvres.

Et là, d'un air féroce il...

... dégrafe sa cape de mon dos et retourne à son bureau.

...

Son odeur me manque déjà.

Je vais dormir avec quoi moi ce soir ? Va falloir que j'aille encore sur le marché noir de Poudlard pour acheter un de ses caleçons. C'est chiant et ça coûte des sous !

- Et pourquoi donc aurais-je besoin de votre compagnie ? demande t-il une fois installé.

- Et bien pour porter vos courses, ce genre de chose, je réponds en reprenant contenance.

Il pose délicatement sa cape sur son siège et ses mains donnent l'impression de caresser le tissus.

A croire qu'il fait exprès de me chauffer.

- Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul, miss Adams.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi quand l'autre de tout à l'heure m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui.

Nous sommes tellement semblables que je me demande pourquoi nous continuons à nous tourner autour au lieu de nous jeter dessus comme des sagouins !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! À votre âge il ne faut pas forcer sur les articulations ! Je proteste avant de me dire que ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne façon de le convaincre.

- ...

- Vous y aller avec l'autre Sinistra c'est ça ? Je grogne finalement en prenant un air boudeur.

Je croise les bras dans un geste parfaitement étudié pour faire remonter mes seins sous son nez.

Il garde le silence.

Ahah, je suis sûre que ma poitrine lui ôte les mots de la bouche !

- Vous allez me donner une retenue ? je propose alors que je vois qu'il commence à se lasser.

- Oui.

Oh !

OUAIS !

Et c'est tout vu, cette fois je viendrais à poils !

- Avec le professeur Brulopôt, précise t-il.

...

C'était bien la peine de me faire de faux espoir.

Pas grave, je garde courage. Il finira par se rendre compte à quel point je suis une sorcière d'exception.

... Euh j'irais habillée par contre.

Ou mieux. Je n'irais pas.

* * *

- Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura, j'avance à Elias avec détermination.

Celui-ci baille et s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans sa couette.

On dirait qu'il en a rien à foutre.

Je le frappe.

... Comme ça au moins il se sentira concerné.

- On peut pas faire ça demain ? Il gémit alors en se massant le crâne.

- Non ! C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je dois l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne tente une approche plus poussée.

Et après il faudra que je m'occupe de Weasley. Mais vu la tête qu'il se trimbale je ne le considère pas comme un concurrent dangereux.

Elias soupire et me regarde, l'œil noir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait que toi pour être intéressée par Rogue.

- Ah oui ? Et bien laisse moi te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Qui est le professeur, et j'entends par là le professeur mâle, le plus canon de Poudlard ?

Elias ne dit rien.

Forcément, entre Dumby, Hagrid, Brulôpot, Flitwick, Vector et l'autre là, Badaboul le dépressif, je peux vous dire qu'il n'y en a pas trente-six de profs baisables !

Bon il y aurait bien Vector mais la rumeur court qu'il a une maladie vénérienne.

- Rogue, finit donc par abdiquer Elias en grimaçant, vaincu. Et alors ?

- Et alors une femme est toujours attirée par le plus offrant, je lui réponds patiemment. Or, dans ce château qui est le plus offrant ?

- Bah Dumbledore, c'est le plus riche.

- Mais non abruti ! Je viens de te démontrer que c'était Rogue !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le moins moche !

- Ah !

Oui, ah !

La Sinistra, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas baisé, elle est en chasse. Mais je ne la laisserais pas corrompre mon promis.

S'il le faut je ferais sauter le château. Ce sera moi ou personne.

C'est tout.

Voilà.

Point.

* * *

- Mes chers élèves, il semblerait hier soir que quelqu'un en ait voulu à l'un de vos professeurs.

Hinhinhinhin...

Aussitôt des murmures éclatent un peu partout dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore les fait taire d'un rapide geste de la main.

Je croque dans mon croissant l'air de celle qui en a rien à foutre.

... Ce qui est vrai de toute façon.

- Comme vous le remarquez, le professeur Sinistra ne se trouve pas parmi nous ce matin. Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, une chute tout sauf accidentelle.

Elias me lance un regard suspicieux alors que je lui tartine son pain avec un air innocent.

Beurre ou confiture ?

Allez, les deux, il a besoin de prendre des forces.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Questionne une voix du côté des Serdaigle.

De quoi il se mêle lui ? Ah les Serdaigle toujours à vouloir tout savoir les premiers.

... Mais ce n'est pas le seul.

- Elle est morte ? Demande encore une voix.

- Ça veut dire qu'on aura plus court ? Babille une première année.

Et celle-ci on peut dire qu'elle ne perd pas le nord.

- Et bien l'un de vous a égaré sa moufle sur une marche, déclare Dumbledore en réponse à l'autre piaf. Et votre professeur a eu le malheur de poser le pied dessus,

Ahah. C'est con.

Quand on y pense, on peut ne pas faire exprès d'égarer notre moufle.

Ça peut être accidentel. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient nous chier sa flûte celui-là ?

- Ah ! Mais personne n'en veut au professeur Sinistra alors !

- Non. Je tenais juste à vous informer qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer ses cours aujourd'hui.

Le reste de son discours se noie dans les soupires soulagés de tous.

Il n'y a qu'Elias qui ne soupire pas, trop occupé à me fixer.

- Quoi ? Je finis par dire.

- T'as mis ta moufle bleue avec ta moufle rouge, il me lâche. C'est suspect.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je lui fais en lui tendant sa tartine. C'est bien de varier les couleurs de temps en temps.

Il plisse les yeux et la fourre dans sa bouche tout en continuant à me regarder.

...

Trop malin pour moi cet Elias.

- Hier j'ai rêvé que tu tuais des poules avec Rogue dans les cachots et tu m'avais pris pour l'une d'elles alors tu allais me décapiter et avant de me cuire tu m'as mis ta main dans le cul pour retirer mes organes, me dit Weasley en me regardant bizarrement.

...

- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, il me confit d'un air entendu en s'écartant prudemment de moi.

* * *

Alors alors ?

Pas beaucoup de Charlie mais une petite phrase de lui quand même !


	5. Attaque éclair

Salut salut tout le monde, ici Zod'a.

A cause de moi la publication a été pas mal retardée, donc je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ces mois d'attente. J'ai été pas mal occupée. Enfin bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 5, tout chaud tout prêt ! On espère qu'il vous plaira !

A part ça, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de nous laisser une review, ou qui nous ont ajoutées en A&F. Pour les anonymes, merci à** Latina, Paquerrette, Sara, Nouméa** et **Sadiic** ! Pour les autres revieweurs, on était trop pressé de poster pour vous répondre mais croyez bien qu'on finira par le faire ! En attendant, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir autant de lecteur ! Surtout qu'on pensait pas que les OC/SR avaient autant de succès. u_u

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

* * *

Janvier

* * *

- Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Je papillote joyeusement en me plantant prés de mon aimé.

Il sursaute, lâche son panier et blêmit en m'apercevant.

Et encore, il ne m'a pas encore vu à poils ! Croyez-moi bien que si c'était arrivé, il en aurait perdu ses mots tellement je suis attirante.

Oui bon attirante... J'ai mes petits défauts comme tout le monde. Par exemple deux de mes doigts de pieds qui sont presque collés l'un à l'autre, mais qu'on se le dise. Est-ce que ce détail pourrait empêcher deux êtres qui s'aiment de copuler et jouir du corps de l'autre ?

Non bien sûr que non. Quoique peut-être qu'il est fétichiste des pieds et qu'il aime lécher des orteils.

Je le regarde, septique.

Oui bon, pour lui je suis prête à me faire couper les pieds s'il le faut. J'en achèterais d'autres.

Ça s'achète un pied au fait ?

Bonne question, faudra que j'en parle à Elias. Chaque fois qu'il achète un truc c'est sur le marché noir et il m'a dit qu'on trouvait toujours de tout là-bas !

Une fois d'ailleurs il m'a raconté qu'on lui avait proposé d'acheter un slip en peau humaine. En peau humaine vous vous rendez compte ! Et solidifié dans de la bave d'acromantule ! Quelle idée ! Comme si quelqu'un allait avoir envie de s'enrouler les fesses dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre.

...

Euh, mis à part Elias qui à défaut de l'acheter s'est senti obligé de l'essayer.

Un jour sa curiosité aura raison de lui je peux vous le dire tout de suite !

Enfin bon.

Au pire des cas quand on fera l'amour je garderai mes chaussettes. Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne remarquera rien.

- Que faites-vous ici Miss Adams ? Il me grince de sa voix gutturale au bout d'un instant de réflexion.

Je n'en attends pas moins pour lui foutre mon cadis sous le nez.

- Mes courses, je suis une jeune femme très organisée et j'aime qu'il y ait de quoi se nourrir à la maison. Un bon repas copieux permet une atmosphère détendue et apaisante, vous savez ? Ah et j'ai aussi pris de quoi nettoyer mon sol, je rajoute en tentant de lui faire comprendre d'un regard significatif que je pourrais être femme au foyer s'il le veut.

C'est que je ne vais quand même pas non plus lui dire que je le suis à la trace et que j'en profite pour m'acheter des tampons.

...

Ah merde !

Je lance un regard paniqué à mon cadis pour voir s'ils sont repérables et m'empresse de les dissimuler l'air de rien sous mes légumes.

Pas bête la bête, je sais bien que s'il voit que les anglais arrivent, il va s'éloigner de moi. C'est toujours ça chez les hommes. Dès qu'ils sentent que c'est une période à risque et bah comme par hasard il n'y a plus de volontaire pour vous faire l'amour ! Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais dire. Peut-être que savoir que leur femme perd du sang les inquiète ?

...

Mine de rien un homme c'est sensible.

Enfin bref, ne nous égarons pas.

Tout ce qu'il y a retenir aujourd'hui c'est que le contenu d'un cadi en révèle toujours beaucoup sur les goûts et les besoins de chacun et qu'en cela on doit toujours faire attention à ce qu'on met dedans ! Parole d'honneur ! Et attention, je ne parle pas forcément de mes tampons, hein. J'estime juste que chacun a droit à son petit jardin secret.

...

Ce qui entre parenthèse ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller fouiner dans celui de mon aimé. Je jette un coup d'œil évaluateur dans le fond de son panier, y aperçoit un petit cageot de moules et me redresse en affichant un petit sourire entendu.

- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de celles-ci, je lui sors en désignant son cageot, surtout n'hésitez pas à venir chez moi. La marchandise y est toujours fraîche.

J'entends ses dents grincer.

...

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de ses dents ? On sent qu'elles sont faites pour mordre. Et plus si affinité.

... Hmm, J'espère que son côté fétichiste des pieds ne le pousse pas à mordre les doigts de pieds.

...

C'est décidé, je garderai mes chaussettes. Question de sécurité.

- Et depuis quand faites-vous vos courses près de chez moi ? Il me demande, l'air de vouloir éluder ma remarque.

- Ah, vous habitez près d'ici ? Je feins d'être surprise.

C'est qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience avant que McGo ne daigne me lâcher son adresse.

Croyez-moi, elle se fait passer pour intègre mais une fois qu'on a les bons arguments elle devient aussi sauvage et scrupuleuse qu'une poule aquatique.

- En effet. Maintenant passez une bonne journée Miss Adams, il me dit en reprenant son cadis et en me passant devant.

- Hop hop hop ! On pourrait continuer ensemble !

Il commence à faire de grandes enjambées pour me distancer, et je me doute qu'à toujours triturer ses potions il en finit par avoir les oreilles sensibles alors il a du mal à entendre. C'est un métier à risque maître des potions vous savez ? On travaille dans un milieu hostile et on est jamais à l'abri des attaques terroristes du premier sauvage qui vient. Heureusement, mon Rogue est un homme d'action qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et il sait s'adapter à toutes sortes de situation.

Une femme se jette sur le côté en me voyant débouler avec mon cadis et je ne tarde pas à rejoindre mon Roguigou qui fronce des sourcils et carre la mâchoire en me voyant revenir à la charge.

- Dites-moi, vous qui êtes un habitué vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le rayon des préservatifs ?

On ne sait jamais, s'il décide finalement de venir chez moi manger des moules...

Il faut toujours avoir de quoi recevoir correctement ses invités.

- ... Et des chaussettes solides ? je continue face à son silence.

Ou plutôt des chaussures en fait. C'est plus sûr.

* * *

- Je ne vous conseille pas ces pommes de terres, elles ne sont pas très bonnes, je lui dis avec un regard réprobateur en les lui arrachant des mains.

Je m'empresse de les remplacer par des plus savoureuses et il soupire en me voyant trifouiller dans son panier.

Ah, quand j'y pense, on pourrais nous croire marié !

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, Miss Adams. J'ai mes habitudes.

- Des habitudes pas très saines.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Ahlala quel homme capricieux !

Le cholestérol, le taux de matière grasse, je ne veux pas dire mais il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus se permettre les petites fringales d'antan !

- Et sinon, je demande l'air de rien, vous mangez seul ?

Il ne répond pas.

- Non parce que voyez-vous, je me disais que comme techniquement nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, je pouvais vous inviter à prendre un verre et peut-être-

- Je suis gay !

- Ahaha, ah mais vous faites bien de le dire parce que moi aussi je suis ravie de vous avoir avec moi !

- Non, non. Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris mademoiselle Adams, il me grince d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis gay. Gay.

Son aveux lui vaut un déluge de murmures dans tout le rayon des légumes et avant même que je ne puisse engranger l'information il me lâche son panier sur le pied et s'empresse de me planter.

...

Je le regarde partir la bouche en cul de poule.

Puis.

- Professeur, attendez ! Je suis prête à devenir transsexuelle si c'est ce que vous souhaitez !

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas scatophile, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon pour supporter ça.

Il y a toujours des limites à l'amour vous savez, et la mienne c'est celle-là.

...

Faut que je me fasse implanter un pénis.

* * *

Ah !

Poudlard !

Le parc, le château, la forêt, les vestiaires, les chiottes, et même les salles de classe... qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué !

- Ruth, m'appelle Elias, tandis que nous descendons les escaliers.

Ah ça, on peut dire que mon Roguigou m'a redonné goût aux études. Que dis-je, il m'a rendu la vie !

C'est bien simple, deux semaines sans aller à l'école et c'est tout mon monde qui s'effondre. Je n'ai même plus de raison d'être ! Et je peux vous le dire, rien que de penser à mon aimé se pencher vers moi pour me donner la bienvenue ça me rend toute chose !

Je n'en suis que plus impatiente de reprendre les cours !

- Ruth ? Répète Elias.

- QUOI ? Je lui demande avec force et il semble tellement surpris qu'il en loupe sa marche.

Heureusement pour lui c'était l'avant dernière et il se contente de s'aplatir en avant en faisant un bruit dégueulasse.

- ÇA VA ? Je m'assure quand même en me penchant vers lui et en lui écrasant la main par la même occasion.

Ruth toujours au secours de ses amis comme vous pouvez le constater.

Il crie et aussitôt je retire mon pied et bredouille des excuses. Lui se contente de se relever avec difficulté en me beuglant des insultes.

- Nan mais t'es pas bien, il me fait, le visage rouge de colère. Pourquoi tu me gueules dessus ? Tu peux pas faire attention ? On dirait un homme des cavernes ! Nan mais qu'est-ce que t'as depuis hier ? Tu parles pas, tu manges pas, t'as même arrêté de t'épiler ! Tu crois quoi, que j'avais pas remarqué ? Mais regardes moi ça !

Il me lève les bras et je louche sur mes aisselles.

- Une vraie forêt noire ! Il s'exclame alors avant de me les lâcher. Par Morgane Ruth, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- J'essaie d'être viril, je le coupe avant qu'il ne se remette à baragouiner dans tous les sens.

Il se fige, fronce les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- T'essaies quoi ?

- D'être viril ! D'avoir du peps, de la carrure ! D'être un vrai mec quoi !

C'est que je ne suis pas très calée en matière de sortilège, et changer de sexe ça coûte cher alors autant s'y prendre petit à petit en commençant par les détails.

Elias me regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

- Mais c'est dur hein, je crois donc bon de préciser en développant ma réponse. Notamment au niveau de la voix. C'est pas facile d'avoir la voix grave alors forcément j'essaye de gueuler un peu histoire de me donner de l'allure.

- Et je supposes que t'as arrêter de te raser pour les mêmes raisons ?

- Tout juste auguste ! Je fais en relevant ma robe et en lui montrant mes jambes.

Il a l'air prêt à tourner de l'œil en voyant le travail mais je l'achève en crachant un gros mollard par terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il piaille en bondissant en arrière.

- Bah je prends exemple sur toi.

- Mais je fais pas ça moi !

- Si tu le fais, je fais en plissant les yeux et en carrant la mâchoire.

- Mais non.

- Ça t'arrive.

- Je te dis que non !

- Les mecs normaux le font en tout cas !

- MAIS LA N'EST PAS LES QUESTIONS ! Il s'écrit en laissant sa voix partir dans les aigus.

Comme quoi, l'homme n'est pas toujours là où on croit le trouver.

On dit que les gays sont des tapettes et des sensibles mais vous avez vu mon Sev ? Lui il en a dans le froc et ça se voit toute suite. Fût un moment où j'ai été anéanti par sa révélation mais maintenant je vois le monde sous un autre angle et je ne suis que plus motivée encore à conquérir mon promis !

Ah, et dire que j'avais fini par me convaincre que je n'avais tout simplement pas le charme nécessaire pour le séduire ! Que ma personnalité lui déplaisait !

Pensez donc, je n'avais juste pas le sexe adéquat.

Ca va changer, ah ça je peux vous le garantir !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à cracher par terre ? J'entends babiller Elias. Être viril passe encore mais viens pas nous faire passer pour des vieux porcs dégueulasses !

- Mais alors pourquoi vous crachez si c'est pas pour avoir l'air viril ?

- C'est pour...

Il se tait et me jette un regard noir.

- Voilà ! Il termine donc en faisant de grands moulinets de bras.

Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer il saisit son sac et me passe devant sans un regard arrière.

- AH ÇA ! BRAVO ! QUELLE ÉLOQUENCE ! ON PEUT DIRE QU'IL EN JETTE TON ARGUMENT ! Je crois donc bon de lui crier avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un pan du couloir.

Il revient sur ses pas et m'adresse un bras d'honneur.

- CAUSE TOUJOURS ! JE PARLE PAS AUX MACAQUES MOI !

- T'ES JALOUX PARCE QUE JE SUIS PLUS VIRILE QUE TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS HEIN ?

- QUE TU CROIS !

- J'AURAIS DU PRENDRE EXEMPLE SUR SEV TIENS ! LUI AU MOINS C'EST UN HOMME ! UN VRAI !

- ET BAH FAIS DONC ALORS ! ARRÊTE DE TE LAVER LES CHEVEUX ! GRAND BIEN T'EN FASSE SI TU VEUX RESSEMBLER A UN PAILLASSON ! JE NE SERAIS PAS RESPONSABLE !

Il évite de justesse ma chaussure et détale en courant.

* * *

- ... permet alors d'avoir une meilleure perception de chaque sort. Celui-ci devra s'exécuter avec la plus grande concentration. Je vais donc vous laisser durant une petite heure vous entraînez avec les grenouilles sur vos bureaux. Tachez de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, nous prévient McGo en jetant un regard particulièrement noir sur Weasley.

Il sifflote l'air de rien.

- Abruti, je lui fais.

Il me regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je l'agresse tout à coup alors que je suis carrément venue m'asseoir d'autorité à ses côtés - ce qui était de circonstance sachant que je suis en froid avec Elias, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres places disponibles.

Tout le monde aime Weasley mais comme je passe mes cours à lui balancer des projectiles sur la tête, forcément, les gens ne se sentent plus en sécurité et évitent donc de venir bidouiller dans les zones à risque.

Surtout quand on connait mes pauvres capacités à viser.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il me demande donc.

- Tout, rien, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je lui fais, agacée. Ça sert à rien de faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand on est con, c'est qu'on l'est voilà tout.

Y a rien à cacher.

...

Enfin, comme on dit dans la vie, c'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui.

Alors il va quoi, se branler avec sa grenouille ?

Bon après il deviendra le type qui se branle avec des grenouilles.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Entre avoir une mauvaise réputation et ne pas en avoir du tout il faut choisir.

- Calme toi, me fait finalement Weasmoche sans se départir de son air tranquille.

C'est à dire que se faire traiter de con est une base dans les relations humaines en ce qui le concerne.

Il fronce tout à coup du nez et me jette un regard perplexe.

- Quoi ? Je fais donc.

- Tu t'es mise de l'after shave ? Il me demande presque avec méfiance.

- Oui.

Ça m'a arraché la gueule d'ailleurs, mais il paraît que c'est un truc que les mecs font régulièrement.

Tête de poulpe marmonne quelque chose mais déjà je ne l'écoute plus trop occupée à regarder Elias qui lève la main et lance des madames à tout va pour attirer l'attention de McGo.

Il est dans ses jours où il joue au lèche-botte - enfin je dis ça, je suis sûre que dans son esprit il aimerait bien lécher autre chose que ses bottes.

Peut-être les rognons qu'elle a entre les orteils ?

Il arrive un âge où on a plus forcément de s'entretenir et on se laisse facilement aller.

Je ricane en voyant celle-ci passer entre les rangs et faire comme si de rien et m'empresse à mon tour de lever la main. La vieille saute sur l'occasion et Elias pousse un grondement dépité en la voyant s'éloigner de sa table.

C'est que comme un désespéré il allait finir par se l'approprier de force.

- Que se passe t-il miss Adams ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà tuer votre grenouille ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de sa grenouille ! Une de plus ou une de moins...

Je vais vous le dire moi, un jour quelqu'un va avoir la mauvaise idée d'appeler la SPA et alors on sera pas dans la merde.

Vous savez combien d'animaux meurent chaque année dans d'atroce souffrance à Poudlard ? Oui ? Non ?

Moi je ne sais pas mais c'est bien pour vous dire qu'il y en a beaucoup.

- Non, non, rien de ça, je me demandais juste s'il y avait moyen d'étudier cette année la métamorphose sexuelle.

- Madame ? insiste Elias.

- Pourquoi donc ? Elle me demande, curieuse.

- Pour voir à quoi ressemble une bite de prés ? Croit bon de babiller Weasley. C'est vrai que t'auras pas l'occasion d'en voir souvent...

Il s'apprête à développer sa remarque mais McGo lui jette un regard sévère et lui abat son manuel sur le crâne.

Bien fait, que j'ai envie de dire.

- Maaaaa-daaaaaaame ?

- Pour savoir, c'est tout.

- Pour savoir, me reprend cette fois-ci la vieille en plissant les yeux avec méfiance. Vous préparez un mauvais coup vous. Je le sens.

- Madame !

- Mais non !

- C'est cela oui.

- Madaaaaaaaaaameuh

- Puisque je vous dis que non.

- Professeur ?

- MONSIEUR FERGUSSON VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ?! Explose la vieille.

Tout le monde s'arrête de parler le temps que McGo se calme et cesse de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Oui Monsieur Fergusson ? Elle finit par soupirer d'une voix lasse, sentant le danger à des kilomètres.

Et elle a raison, avec celui-là il vaut mieux qu'elle veille à garder sa moule propre !

- On m'a dit que les femmes connaissaient deux sortes d'orgasme dans leur vie, et j'aimerais savoir quelles en sont les différences et pourquoi.

- ...

- C'est qu'il y a un moment dans la vie où les questions d'ordre sexuelles finissent par se poser, et je me disais qu'en tant que responsable de notre maison vous seriez sans doute la plus à même de me répondre, il rajoute avec la tête de celui qui s'intéresse véritablement au sujet.

Ce qui doit être le cas le connaissant.

Il profite du silence de la vieille pour sortir son bloc note de sa poche, redresse la tête...

... mais c'est sans compter la grenouille qui éclate entre les doigts de Weasley et ne tarde pas à recouvrir le visage de McGo d'une épaisse mixture verdâtre.

C'est ce qu'on appelle de la giclette. Ahah.

...

* * *

- Miss Adams que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens pour la retenue quelle question ! Je babille toute joyeuse en carrant les épaules et en prenant une voix plus grave.

Je m'apprête à lui montrer l'étendu de ma virilité en rassemblant ma salive mais me fige en le voyant me regarder d'un drôle d'air.

Un bruit de déglutition se fait entendre dans le silence et Weasley à coté de moi me fixe l'air dégoûté.

C'est que j'ai tenu à l'accompagner lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était collé avec mon Roguigou.

Croyez tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser seuls tous les deux !

On ne sait pas de quoi peut être capable l'autre puceau quand j'ai le dos tourné, surtout avec la moyenne qu'il se trimbale en potion. Certains sont prêts à tout pour la remonter vous savez ? Même à passer sous le bureau ! Et je dis ça en toute connaissance de cause.

Enfin, il n'y a qu'à voir son air louche, ses yeux qui scintillent et ses grosses mains que certaines diraient viriles - preuve en est qu'elles n'ont pas dû bien regarder celles de Rogue, celles-là sont la définition même de la virilité mélangée à de la douceur - qui triturent sa baguette.

Il prépare quelque chose, et il est de mon devoir de protéger mon professeur.

Surtout qu'avec les penchants qu'il a...

Voilà.

Je ne saurais rester tranquille en le sachant entouré d'hommes plus jeunes.

La jeunesse a de bon qu'elle éclipse parfois la beauté et en cela on ne sait donc pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je laisse ces deux-là sans surveillance dans la même pièce.

- N'est-ce pas aux côtés de votre directrice de maison que vous étiez censée la faire ? Remarque mon promis en me regardant, soupçonneux.

Et c'est qu'il fait bien de le dire !

La vieille a pété un câble avec cette histoire de grenouille et elle a mis toute la classe en retenue. Résultat on est tous éparpillé un peu partout dans le château à faire des tâches ingrates et comme d'habitude quand j'ai voulu me dévouer pour celle que personne ne veut faire - c'est à dire récurer les chaudrons en compagnie de Sevy - on me l'a refusé et c'est l'autre clodo du slip qui profite ! J'en ai marre, mais marre !

Un jour ma jalousie va me mener au meurtre et alors là il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre !

Je balaye ce qu'il dit d'un geste de la main et face de poulpe à côté de moi soupire.

- Puisqu'elle a l'air plus disposée que moi à vous tenir compagnie, je propose un échange, il tente d'une voix mal-assurée. Elle reste ici, et je m'en vais avec le professeur McGonagall !

- Je double votre retenue Mr We-

- Comment ?! Je le coupe dans un cri horrifié avant d'écraser mon poing sur le bureau de Sev. Ah ça non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse une telle injustice !

Les deux se tournent vers moi et un silence plane entre nous.

Rogue me regarde croiser les bras de mécontentement sans sourciller, tranquillement adossé sur sa chaise.

Ce qui est habituel en soi, en fait.

J'aime sa maîtrise qu'il a de lui-même, son regard lorsqu'un élève lève la main pour aller faire pipi, son air sadique lorsqu'un premier année tombe dans les escaliers.

Et rien que pour pouvoir admirer son sourire il m'arrive de pendre des premiers années de Gryffondor par les pieds. Il est d'autant plus joyeux quand ils perdent leur pantalon je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elias a un jour insinué qu'il était pédophile mais je continue à penser qu'il aime juste qu'un Gryffondor se ridiculise.

Vous allez me dire, je pourrais être plus gentille avec ceux de ma maison. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils sont fiers d'être sacrifiés pour mon bonheur.

Mais en attendant hein, il y a des limites !

Pourquoi l'autre véreux a t-il plus d'avantages que moi franchement ? Je fais tout pour Rogue, tout ! Une fois je lui ai même proposé de lui frotter le dos si jamais il prenait son bain !

... soit dit en passant, il s'est juste contenté de faire comme s'il entendait des voix.

Si, je vous assure que c'est vrai.

Et l'autre il a juste à proposer de me laisser sa place, et il est doublement collé.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde ?!

...

- Si je propose de ne pas rester, y'a moyen de réduire sa retenue ? Je demande en tentant le tout pour le tout.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais c'est une bonne idée Miss Adams, approuve l'ingrat.

Il se lève, me prend pas les épaules et me conduis doucement vers la porte. Je le laisse faire avec un regard éperdu d'adoration tandis que Weasley nous suit, le visage plein d'espoir.

Ses mains sont sur mon corps ! Ses mains sont sur mon corps !

Aucun doute, il se retient de me peloter parce qu'il y a l'autre dans la même pièce. J'ai tout compris maintenant.

C'est un hétéro refoulé et il fait semblant de ne pas me supporter pour son image !

- Ça veut dire oui ? Demande Weasley avec insistance tandis que Sev me pousse dans le couloir.

- Bien sûr que non monsieur Weasley, il lui rétorque sèchement. Dans quel monde vivez-vous ?

Et il me claque la porte au nez.

- AH ! NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Je m'écrie aussitôt en me jetant sur la porte.

Mais Sev n'en a cure et de derrière la porte j'entends l'autre babouin à poils orange qui commence à prendre ses aises avec mon amant.

- Mais ! Mais ! Vous aviez dit que-

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout monsieur Weasley. En revanche si vous me trouvez le moyen de me débarrassez de votre camarade je peux vous garantir que vos heures de retenues se retrouveront _nettement_ moins harassantes.

...

Je le savais !

Je le savais !

L'autre tarte va devenir son gigolo et moi ils vont me laisser sur le bord de la route !

...

Et bien qu'ils essayent donc, oui, qu'ils essayent !

Ils vont voir qu'on ne se débarrasse pas d'une Adams comme ça.


End file.
